disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Fist Strikes
"Monkey Fist Strikes" is the thirteenth episode of Kim Possible. Plot The episode begins with Kim and Ron climbing a mountain. Ron doesn't get very far until he is tangled up in his bungee cords. Kim reaches the top to find a baby eagle that was wounded. She rescues the eagle but on her climb down, her ropes break and she find herself free falling down the cliff. Using her parachute, she is able to land safely and give the baby eagle to a park ranger. Kim's father pages her asking where she is as it is "family game night." The park ranger tells him that he should be proud of his daughter for the good work she's done. Kim's dad lightens up but tells her that her cousin Larry will be disappointed if she's not there. After hanging up, Kim expresses relief at not having to be there, telling the park ranger that Larry is really creepy. Ron, after freeing himself from the ropes, asks her what's so bad about her cousin. She then goes on to tell him for quite a while on how Larry is essentially a major gamer geek. Ron doesn't seem to take Kim's side but instead goes on about one of the games that Larry plays called "Fortress", and how cool it was. Wade then appears via hologram. He explains to Kim that the famous archaeologist Monty Fiske wants her help to find an artifact. Upon arriving at their destination, Ron is horrified to find that the temple they are searching is a monkey shrine. Kim explains to Monty that Ron had to share a cabin with a wild chimpanzee at camp and ever since has been traumatized. Monty tries to explain chimpanzee's are actually apes and not monkey's, but Ron tells him they're all freaks of nature. Monty appears to be very displeased by Ron's comments. When Ron thinks that Monty is out of ear-range, he tells her that he thinks Monty is no good. Kim thinks that Ron is being ridiculous and when Monty is reveled to have been closer then Ron thought, and he did in fact hear his comment, the tension grows. The team splits up, but Ron refuses to go inside the shrine. Kim goes alone, having to avoid numerous boobie-traps to achieve the old monkey artifact. That night, Ron insists that he still thinks Monty is no good. Kim still doesn't take him seriously, and tries to sleep as Ron tries to inform her of a figure he sees in the distance. At first he thinks it's a monkey, but is relieved when it's only a ninja. The ninja steals the monkey artifact despite Kim putting up a fight for it. When she informs Monty of the loss, he acts upset but it seems off. Back at home, Kim's dad tries to cheer her up by saying that Larry felt bad for not getting to see her, so his mother invited the family over for dinner that Saturday. Kim's twin brothers go on about how Larry is a dweeb, but James scolds them for it. He tells them to be more like Kim who doesn't judge a book by its cover. Kim get's a guilty look on her face. The next scene, Kim and Ron are at Bueno Nacho. Kim describes her misfortune at having to spend dinner with Larry, but Ron still doesn't see what's wrong with him. Wade then calls Kim and tells her that the monkey artifact was legend to be able to grant people Tai Shing Pek Kwar, or Monkey Kung-Fu when combined with three other artifacts just like it. Wade thinks that it would be a good idea for them to talk to Monty again, who may be able to help them get the artifact back. Kim remembers that she had plans with Larry though and insists on honoring her promise with her dad that she wouldn't bail, despite Wade offering her a holographic version of herself to fill in. She does note how tempting the Holo-Kim was. That Saturday night, Kim and Ron go to ask Monty for help, thus having the Holo-Kim take her place at her cousins house. When shown inside, Monty reveals to them that he was in fact the ninja that stole the artifact, and that he had the other three as well. He also revealed to be crazy in the sense that he spent his family fortune on getting his hands and feet mutated to make him part man part monkey. He tells the duo that since they know his secret, he'll have to kill them. When he attacks Kim, he shoots right past her, revealing that Kim actually did go to her cousins house and Ron was left with the Holo-Kim. Ron tries to escape from Monty as Wade calls Kim to let her know what is going on. Shocked and helpless to assist Ron, Kim allows Larry to speak to her friend. Larry encourages Ron to defeat Monty like he would have in the Fortress video game, by becoming like him. Ron runs to the four artifacts and "becomes what he fears most." He is imbued with the same power, and so is Rufus, who was caught in the energy too. Now having the powers on Tai Shing Pek Kwar, Ron is able to put up a good fight against Monty. Just when it seems Monty has Ron defeated, Rufus starts to knock over the monkey artifacts, after Ron told him "Search and Destroy." Desperate, Monty tries to catch them all, barely grabbing the last one to get knocked over with his teeth. He's then helpless as Ron surprises him with a kung-fu kick to the face, knocking him out and breaking the artifacts. The police come and Ron is able to go to Larry's house, where the two get along talking about video games. Kim smiles and finding that Larry now has a friend, bails while the two watch deleted scenes from a sci-fi movie. Trivia General *This the third episode in chronological order. *This is the episode in which the following three characters obtain "Mystical Monkey Power": Monkey Fist, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus. *Rufus and Ron also destroy all four monkey statues while defeating Monkey Fist and Bates, so that no one can ever again develop mystic monkey power (which Ron considers "sick and wrong"). *This is the first episode that brings up Ron's pathological fear of monkeys. *This is the first episode in chronological order that Ron's pants fall down and reveal his underwear *This episode marks the debut of Monkey Fist. Goofs *When "the hooded ninja" is caught stealing the monkey statue, and Kim engages him in battle, the statue disappears and reappears in the ninja's left arm just before Kim kicks it to Ron. *When Ron says "Completely mental in this case!" and rushes past Bates, his entire outline is black, rather than grey on his shirt, pants, and gloves. *When Ron receives mystical monkey power from the idols, the floor beneath him is yellow with no monkey image on it. However, later, as Monkey Fist is trying to catch the falling idols to keep them from breaking, the giant monkey picture on the floor is visible. *As Kim scales the cliff to save the eagle, she has the Kimmunicator strapped to her wrist. As she parachutes down, it was missing. Then, when she lands, she brandishes it from nowhere. *Near the conclusion of Ron's hand-to-hand battle with Monkey Fist, Fiske slams Ron to the ground. For that moment, and that moment alone, Ron's hands are bare. *In the scene where Kim shows Ron which one of the two Kims were a hologram, the Kimmunicator was red instead of blue. *When Kim and Ron first meet Holo-Wade Kim is holding two books. After she dumps Ron on the ground, she does not have any books in her hands. Then the books reappear in her right hand. *In the opening scene when Kim looks for the baby eagle she is not attached to a rope. After she saves the eagle she is attached to a rope. **Dubious as an error. She free-climbed up while searching for the eaglet, then during Ron's antics quickly set a piton and rope for a fast decent; set it too quickly and did not double check the anchoring. Home video releases DVD * Kim Possible: The Complete First Season Gallery Monkey Fist Strikes 1.png Monkey Fist Strikes (1).png Monkey Fist Strikes (2).png|Kim saves a baby eagle Monkey Fist Strikes (3).png Monkey Fist Strikes (4).png|Kim talks all night about Cousin Larry to Ron MonkeyFistStrikesGotGum.jpg KP - Monkey scares Ron.png Montysmiling.jpeg Monkey Fist Strikes (5).png Monkey Fist Strikes (6).png Monkey Fist Strikes (7).png Monkey Fist Strikes (8).png|The walls are closing in Monkey Fist Strikes (9).png Monkey Fist Strikes (10).png|"I feel so welcome here." Monkey Fist Strikes (12).png Monkey Fist Strikes (13).png|"Once again cheer leading saved my live." Monkey Fist Strikes (14).png Monkey Fist Strikes (15).png|The Jade Monkey Monkey Fist Strikes (16).png|Snakes Monkey Fist Strikes (17).png Monkey Fist Strikes (18).png Kim slides down.jpg Monkey Fist Strikes (19).png Monkey Fist Strikes (20).png Monkey Fist Strikes (21).png Monkey Fist Strikes (22).jpg Monkey Fist Meditating.jpg Ron-mkf.jpg External links * Kim Possible Wiki: Category:Kim Possible episodes